disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
As Told by Emoji
'As Told by Emoji '''es una serie de adaptaciones cortas y animadas de varias propiedades de Disney contadas mediante el uso de emoticones estilizados. Los cortos son producidos por Disney Interactive Studios. Premisa Como se mencionó anteriormente, la serie toma características populares y reconocibles de Disney y reinventa los personajes, así como varias escenas de la película, como emoticones y otras características, que muestran el corto dentro de los límites de un teléfono móvil. Producciones presentadas en la serie *Frozen'' - Febrero 27, 2015 *''Enredados'' - Julio 25, 2015 *''Aladdin'' - Novimebre, 2015 *''Frozen Fever'' - Diciembre 6, 2015 *''Star Wars: el despertar de la fuerza'' - Mayo 2, 2016 *''Buscando a Nemo'' - Mayo 31, 2016 *''Zootopia'' - Julio 17, 2016 *''Cenicienta'' - Agosto 9, 2016 *''Buscando a Dory'' - Septiembre 1, 2016 *''La Bella y la Bestia'' - Septiembre 6, 2016 *''El extraño mundo de Jack'' - Octubre 29, 2016 *''Moana'' - Marzo 7, 2017 *''Soy Luna'' (Temporada 1) - Abril 13, 2017 *''Descendientes'' - April 21, 2017 *''os Guardianes de la Galaxia'' - Mayo 18, 2017 *''Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra'' - Junio 3, 2017 *''Steamboat Willie'' - Julio 17, 2017 *''Guardianes de la Galaxia Vol. 2'' - Agosto 22, 2017 *''PatoAventuras'' - Septiembre 14, 2017 *''La Sirenita'' - Noviembre 17, 2017 *''El Rey León'' - Noviembre 24, 2017 *''Olaf: Otra aventura congelada'' - Diciembre 19, 2017 *''Coco'' - Febrero 23, 2018 *''Los Increíbles'' - Mayo 31, 2018 *''Kingdom Hearts III'' - Febrero 8, 2019 *''Descendientes 2'' - Julio 29, 2019 En YouTube, ha habido compilaciones de estos cortos convertidos en temporadas. Ha habido seis temporadas en los últimos tiempos. La primera temporada presenta Frozen, Enredados, Aladdin, Frozen Fever y Cenicienta. La segunda temporada presenta The Force Awakens, Bscando a Nemo, Zootopia, Buscando a Dory, La Bella y la Bestia y El extraño mundo de Jack. Videos Frozen as told by Emoji Disney Tangled as told by Emoji Disney Aladdin as told by Emoji Disney Frozen Fever as told by Emoji Disney Star Wars The Force Awakens as told by Emoji Disney Finding Nemo as told by Emoji Disney Zootopia As Told By Emoji Disney Cinderella As Told By Emoji Disney Finding Dory As Told By Emoji Disney Beauty and the Beast As Told By Emoji Disney The Nightmare Before Christmas As Told By Emoji Disney Moana As Told By Emoji Disney A Day At Walt Disney World As Told By Emoji Disney Soy Luna contada por Emojis Disney Channel's Descendants As Told By Emoji Disney Guardians of the Galaxy As Told By Emoji Disney Marvel Pirates of the Caribbean As Told By Emoji Disney Steamboat Willie As Told By Emoji Disney Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 As Told By Emoji (Mini-Episode) Disney DuckTales As Told By Emoji Disney Judy’s Journey As Told By Emoji Bullying Prevention Disney The Little Mermaid As Told By Emoji The Lion King As Told By Emoji Disney Olaf's Frozen Adventure As Told By Emoji Disney Coco As Told By Emoji by Disney A Day at Toy Story Land As Told By Emoji by Disney The Incredibles As Told By Emoji by Disney A Look at KINGDOM HEARTS III As Told By Emoji by Disney Descendants 2 As Told by Emoji by Disney